


I Love You

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: Soulmate reader inserts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Racial slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I made Steve sad with this theme yesterday, I decided to do our favorite speedster Pietro Maximoff (AOU) too!<br/>You can see every color except for your soulmate’s eye color, until you meet your soulmate.</p><p>UPDATE: I put a second part in :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: My writing is every cliche, but I simply try to do it best
> 
> Rules:  
> In this world, you could see every color except your soulmate’s eyes until you met. And “met” was always a relative term. For some it was instantaneous. As soon as they met their love’s eyes the world exploded in full clarity, all the unnecessary greys, blacks, and whites giving way to the colors that only true love could reveal. But for others, it was a slow burn. They could be around their soulmate for months or even years before they truly met each other, so to speak.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone thought it was going to be you and Barnes, despite his assertions that he wasn’t ready for a relationship yet. After all you had spent 5 years taking care of him (and following the ridiculous demands of all the agents as well) when he was the Winter Soldier as a SHIELD agent undercover in HYDRA. But you were very amused by everyone’s looks of shock when they walked into the kitchen for breakfast one morning to find you and Quicksilver eating each other’s faces. Thor, not giving a shit about who’s with who, recovered first.

“Lady (Y/N) and Brother Pietro! I am happy for your union, but I would like to access the refrigerator.”

Tony recovered next and gave two rules.

“Do not fuck in my kitchen. Do not fuck on my couch.”

Bucky just smirked and winked, Wanda squeezed your shoulder and took her brother aside, and you were certain you saw money transactions between Nat, Clint, Sam, and Steve. So, that’s how you found yourself dancing with Pietro Maximoff during one of Tony’s “Coulson-Said-We-Had-To-Get-Together-For-Reasons-Other-Than-Terrorizing-Him-and-Fury” parties.

You and Pietro weren’t soulmates you came to realize. Even though you’ve kissed each other (and have done something more than kissing) almost constantly, your worlds remained predominantly grey. It didn’t matter to you though. You always hated the idea that things were predestined and blah blah blah. Pietro, or just, P, as you called him, was just the right combination of sugar and spice for you so who cares about fate?

“You’re stepping on my feet again,” Pietro smirked.

“Shut up, I am not! I am a pro dancer!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, ангел,” Pietro teased, nuzzling into your thick, puffy hair.

Angel was the perfect nickname for you in his opinion. You saved his life as far as he was concerned, even though you insisted it was his fast healing abilities. But, Wanda, showed him what you did while he was unconscious. How gentle you were changing his bandages, making sure he was comfortable, telling, Wanda, every difference in his condition, and you were the first thing he saw when he fully woke up. When he went to express his thanks, you dismissed as just a part of your job. He was pretty sure that constantly hovering near him, trying to sooth away nightmares, and sitting on the roof of the Tower with him were not conditions of your contract. So yeah, his world was mostly black monotone, but he had his angel.

“Why do I love you again?” you frowned.

“Because-,” Pietro started, “wait what?”

You blushed realizing what you just confessed.

“I –AH!”

From the porch about ten men came bursting in and subdued everyone around you faster than anyone could react. One of them you knew as, Davis, walked over to you. Great. They sent the homicidal maniac to get you and Bucky. The guy was a ticking time bomb of rage.

“Did you really think escaping HYDRA would be that easy?”

“Obviously, since it took you morons over two years to find me.”

Davis laughed and grabbed the shoulder he shot you in and dug his fingers in.

“You still think you’re funny? I thought I beat that out of you a long time ago.”

He dug his fingers in more, causing you to buckle in overwhelming pain and swallow a scream. You heard a struggle behind you. And immediately felt a gun to your head.

“Wanda let me go! LET ME GO!”

Pietro was frozen in place by Scarlett Witch’s mind. She was holding everyone in place. You smiled in relief.

_“Thank you, Wanda.”_

_“I hope you know what you’re doing,”_ she responded.

“P, stop! I got this. Stereotype #5 over here couldn’t think his way out of a paper bag.”

The HYDRA goon pressed his fingers even deeper into your shoulder causing another small spray of blood. You couldn’t even try to stop your groan of agony. Pietro resumed his fight against Wanda’s control.

“But-!” Pietro protested.

“PIETRO!” you shouted.

He shut up and, Davis, pressed the gun harder to your head. You barely noticed though. This plan need to happen fast or it might work a little too well.

“Oh, looks like our little slave has one of her own,” he sneered, “Come on pal! You’re taking orders from a little nigger girl? What kind man are-?”

You did something you shouldn’t have done. You really _really_ should have controlled yourself, but… you spit in his face. You were both shocked to be honest.

“You. Little. Fucking. Whore,” he was turning a dangerous shade of red, “You know I was going to bring you and the Asset back with me and have you beg for forgiveness, leave everyone alive.”

You started shaking a bit when he stood up. You had only seen him angry like this once. He slapped you with his gun and kicked you in the stomach.

“(Y/N)!” Pietro shouted as you laid down on the ground at Davis’ feet.

Davis cocked his gun at your head. You closed your eyes and whispered an apology to your speedster who, unbeknownst to you has almost broken out of his sister’s control. As Davis fired his gun, Pietro broke free and tackled him into Tony’s bar. Then with Wanda's help he quickly followed that up by rendering the other grunts unconscious. He then rushed over to you.

“(Y/N), ангел! Are you-oh no, oh please no,” he cried.

While, Pietro, rushing, Davis, had changed the direction of the bullet enough to avoid you getting a bullet to the brain, it hit you near the collarbone. The combined blood loss from your shoulder and collarbone made you pass out. He put pressure on your wound.

“SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!”

“Called them already,” Bruce said, “Pietro, move. Let me help.”

Pietro hesitated, not wanting to leave your side again. Bruce put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Pietro, all I’m going to do is try to slow her bleeding, please.”

He moved away and, Wanda, came to tug him over by her, Vision, and the rest of the group. Thor was continuously sending electric shocks through the already unconscious assaulters, Tony was yelling at JARVIS, JARVIS was trying to explain himself, Rhodey half-heartily trying to calm Tony, Sam was trying to hold, Steve, back from the bar so he wouldn’t beat the life out of, Davis, and, Wanda ,was trying to send soothing thoughts towards her brother. Pietro just stood there watching the growing pool of red beneath you.

 

* * *

 

“Is there a next of kin we can talk to?” asked one of the doctors came out.

“We’re all her family,” Steve said, “Anything you need to say you can say to all of us.”

The doctor paused for a minute, but decided it wasn’t worth the fight.

“I’m sorry. We did what we could but...she just lost too much. I’m surprised she made here to be honest.”

No one said anything. There was no way. You were the only constant in everyone’s life, if there’s anything they could count on it was coming home to you nursing their wounds. Wanda’s head snapped up towards Pietro as she heard his thoughts before he spoke them.

_“Pietro, don’t!”_

He ignored the voice in his head, “Where is she?”

“Sir, I don’t think-.”

Quicksilver grabbed the doctor by his shirt collar.

“Where. Is. She?” he growled, accent growing heavier, “Take me to her NOW!”

The doctor took him and the rest of the group to the window of the surgery room you were in. They were still trying to clean you up. Someone had started crying. As his eyes took in the holes in your shoulder and slightly above your collarbone and then up to the cut on your face and bruise on your face where you’d been hit with the gun, Pietro couldn’t cry, he couldn’t do or feel anything.

* * *

 

It had been hours since your funeral, but, Pietro, still sat in the cemetery. Wanda eventually told everyone to go and they would catch up with them later. Every time, Wanda, said that they should go, Pietro, would ask for a few minutes more, so she just stopped asking.

He had barely been able to sleep. The prospect of laying down in an empty bed was too crippling and the dreams, god he couldn’t take the dreams. The dreams of your laughs, chastising, terrible cooking, well timed hugs, and healing hands. The dreams of seeing your bro furrow in deep thought when you were plotting ways to terrorize the gang with him and of watching people try to keep up with your fast talking and animated gestures when you get overly excited, and …of waking up with you next to him. He loved you.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N),” he cried, “I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there when you died, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you l love you when you could hear it.”

He put his forehead on your grave.

“I love you so much, мой ангел, so fucking much, ангел” he sobbed, “I’M SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!”

Wanda came over and rubbed his back.

_“She’s not coming back is she?”_

Wanda didn’t answer. Eventually, Pietro, opened his eyes and lifted himself off the brown dir-wait brown? He quickly looked around at, Wanda, whose hair always a grey color to him.

“Your hair, that dirt, the trees, what the?” he said, “Is-is this brown?”

Wanda nodded, unable to answer verbally due to fresh tears in her eyes.

_“H-her eyes were brown.”_

* * *

 

It had been two years since you died and SHIELD finally took out what was left of HYDRA. The Avengers were going to go out to celebrate when, Fury, stopped them and told them to gather in the debrief room.

“What’s this all about, Nicky?” Tony asked.

The Director in answer, he gestured to one of the doors.

“Well, Mr. Snark,” said a familiar voice, “Since I died two years ago, I’d say me.”

Pietro whipped around as you walked to the table. He couldn’t believe it. Your black hair was longer and straightened and you were wearing glasses, but there was no faking your smile or oh god your dark brown eyes and skin were even more beautiful than he ever dreamed.

“Hey, P,” you smiled wiping away the tears from your speedster’s cheeks, “I love you too and sorry it took so long for me to come back.”

As your world exploded in blues, Pietro pulled you in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	2. Alternate Ending

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Pietro let you both come up for air, everyone cleared the room so you and he could have some privacy. Pietro put you on his lap and looked you up and down for a few minutes. He wanted to take in every detail of you. The way your warm, dark brown eyes twinkled at seeing him so joyful. The way your smooth dark skin felt underneath his fingers. The way your (h/l) black hair fell perfectly framing your face that never entirely lost all of its childhood chubbiness. He loved your afro and felt a twinge of disappointment that your hair wasn’t puffy anymore, but he had his angel on earth back. He pulled you into a tight hug.

“I missed you so much, ангел,” Pietro whispered, “How did? Why?”

“It’s a long story, P, and I want to explain it to everyone. So let’s go home, yeah?” you said stroking his hair.

He nodded in agreement even though his home was in his arms. You both stood up and Pietro didn’t let go of you for a second, afraid that you would disappear if he did. You sensed his fear and so you stopped him from moving forward. You put your hands on his cheeks again and looked him straight in the eye with a smile.

“I’m not going anywhere, Pietro. Nev-.”

You stopped talking and went wide eyed. Pietro frowned in concern.

“What is it, printsessa? What’s wrong?”

You looked down at your chest where there was a fast growing patch of red. Pietro’s eyes followed.

“Oh no, no, no,” Pietro cried as you slumped over, “(Y/N), please don’t leave me again! PLEASE!”

The silver haired Avenger jolted awake in a heavy sweat and tears running down his face. He looked over at the clock that read 3 am and then over at the empty spot next to him. Two years. You’ve been dead for two years and he still-.

Pietro started crying again. Scarlet Witch came in to calm him down and conjure another sweet dream of you. Wanda stayed, stroking her brother’s hair until he fell into a deep slumber. She turned to leave and almost collided with Vision.

“You cannot keep doing that forever, he must learn to live without her eventually,” he said.

Wanda put her head, one that was always filled with Pietro’s unending grief, in her hands.

“This is the only way I can get him to rest. She was his soulmate, Vision, that pain is ten times worse believe me.”

She looked up at Vision’s impassive stare and then back down at her brother, who was smiling in his sleep.

“His dreams are the only times he's happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in severe pain today so I decided to take it out on Pietro.  
> All hate mail can be forwarded to: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This probably wasn't nearly as sad as I thought. Then again it's 4 am and time has no meaning.
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
